Just One Thing
by LadyMallen
Summary: Anne decides to do something rash after her revelation. Takes place right after Season 3 Episode 8.
1. Chapter 1

_**Just One.**_

Her chest was heaving with the sudden revelation, and Anne's mind was spinning with thoughts.

The sun cut through the window, dancing on the wall with happy rays alight with gracefulness. She could hear the birds chirping on the tree outside of her room, and Marilla clanking happily downstairs getting ready for tea. The rest of the world seemed utterly and completely serene.

Anne's back was hunched forward, her hands grasping the sheets on the bed for support.

She could feel the shift in the bed as her best friend slowly pushed herself up to sit beside her.

"You-" Diana started, surprise evident in her tone, "You... love... Gilbert?"

Anne's heavy breathing stopped then, and her throat closed up. She had said it? Hadn't she? And if such a realization had sprung from her lips without a moment's thought, and she had said it so surely... She had meant it. The redheaded girl felt her body tense and dread begin to settle into her nerves. Diana's hand came upon Anne's shoulder when she hadn't said anything for a while, worried for the girl's wellbeing.

The statue of a girl moved, unsure and frightened of her movements, to face her very best bosom friend. When she faced her, the fire-headed girl gasped. The sun was catching the light in Diana's chocolate curls, cascading across her shoulders in the most gorgeous of ways. The rosy cheeks and gentle curve of her lips were delicate and sweet. Diana was exquisite and innocent, and her heart swelled with the amount of love she felt for their reconciled friendship.

Anne could feel her shoulders relax and the tenseness melt away. She felt she could face the world with this girl. Oh, how grateful she was for her splendid friend!

Diana's face was spread into a smile, and her eyes crinkled with happiness for her friend. Anne couldn't help but smile back, and when she did Diana cried out in love and threw her arms around Anne, her friendly warmth reaching Anne.

"Oh, you! I always knew it! You and Gil! How marvelous!"

From Anne's lips played a hearty laugh, and Diana reiterated joyfully.

The two young women, because that's what they were, _young women,_ giggled and cried in happiness for many minutes, hugging and dancing and jumping around Anne's bright room.

Once they had quieted and sat back down, Diana looked to Anne, a serious look replaced upon her face.

"Anne," Anne could feel her smile droop. "You must find him. And tell him."

Diana spoke the words that Anne knew she would dread. Then Anne thought of Winnifred, and the carnival, and the talk she had had with him not too many hours earlier. Anne's face paled and dread washout the light-hearted feeling she had felt moments ago. And Diana knew as well.

"You see? You mustn't think of it! You must go!"

"But-" Anne retaliated, expressing her concerns. "The Sorbonne, his future, his _**life-**_"

"Will not be the same without you, and yours without him! Really Anne!"

Diana yelled determinedly, pulling Anne to her feet, frustration harshening her tone.

Anne tried to oppose it as she was dragged down to the door and did not stop until Diana had her in front of Green Gables, lamenting still.

Diana looked at Anne, pulled her hands into her own and gave her such a look that quieted Anne right there and then.

The wind was blowing mildly through the fields, stirring the girl's hair, bringing with it the fresh smell of flowers.

What a nice day this was, Anne thought.

Her beautiful friend smiled, kissed her friend's cheek, and whispered:

"_Go_."

Before Anne knew it, her feet were galloping through the tall grass, away from Green Gables and to her uncertain future.

Her feet did not stop for the many minutes that Anne had ran, even though she could feel an ache stinging her souls.

She could feel her heart in her throat, her breathing heavy and full. Anne's brain was almost as fast as her feet.

She came upon the house and swore she might pass out.

The home in front of her was cozy and loved, the stones gleaming in the sunlight, inviting her in for a cup of tea.

Anne felt her heartbeat in her chest uncontrollably.

She stared at the door, imagining herself up there, knocking on the weathered wood, and talking to a certain dark-haired boy. But, her feet seemed to be glued to the dirt ground.

And then, with a sudden jerk and swing, the door was open, and a man was standing there calling her name.

"Anne?" The dark man called, a sweet little baby gurgling happily in his arms.

His dark brows furrowed in worry, and his eyes asked a question Anne knew she had to answer.

Her heart plunged from her throat to her stomach, and her feet unglued from the ground. Her voice was free.

She took a few steps toward the man she called her friend and spoke one word. She knew she wouldn't be able to say more.

"Gilbert?"

Her voice was meek and sad, coming out as just a whisper, but the man

heard.

His eyes widened as understanding came to him. He closed the few steps between them and grasped her trembling hand.

"Down there," He said as he pointed down the path towards town, "He left not too long ago."

She nodded, looking down at her shoes. She had an awful amount of dirt caked on.

Sebastian lifted her pale chin up, decisiveness clouding his dark eyes.

"Good luck."


	2. Chapter 2

Anne Shirley-Cuthbert had strolled through life not giving the slightest damn what Gilbert Blythe had thought of her.

But now that she was standing not 100 yards away from him, she couldn't find the way to approach him.

From Green Gables to here, there was only one thought in her mind, to find Gilbert.

Now that she was here? She didn't know what to say.

Anne stared at his back as he continued to walk away from her, to the town barely seen in the distance. She was sure he could feel the holes she burned into his back with her stare.

The sun was low in the sky now, painting the landscape in shimmering gold.

_'How romantical.' _Anne thought. She couldn't help but remember something she had once read, perhaps in one of her many novels, _'Everything is beautiful when you are in love.'_

In a different story, this delicious stage could be less devastating.

She clutched her pinafore, wringing it in agitation while she once again brought her attention to the boy walking away from her.

Her heart lurched and soared when she thought of him, his crinkled eyes when he laughed, his diplomatic personality, his intelligence, his... _**everything.**_

Memories flooded her busy mind, and Anne didn't stop them.

She remembered that first day when she'd met him in the woods, how she practically ran from him. And again when she hit him across the head with her slate. Anne cringed at that.

_'Oh, Gil, how could you ever forgive me for that.' _She thought to herself.

But oh how he said that! She still remembered how he delicately whispered to her, like a lover confessing their passion to each other. He cradled the words like they were the most important thing to him in the world.

Anne shivered.

She could still feel his warm breath fan over him as he confessed, and the gentle tug on her hair.

She felt as if she could cry. Anne held her braids now, running her fingers over the free tresses.

More visions swarmed her mind as she stood there staring.

_His father's funeral, Church, Christmastime, Mary's death, the protest._

Memories of his laugh, his smell, his smile, his tears, his arms around her, his loves, his fears, _him_.

Anne felt all the memories rush through her, and she felt herself grip tightly on to each one.

She didn't want to let go.

And then her mind came to a schreeching halt.

The party.

Even though it was mere hours ago, it felt as if it was a lifetime ago.

She could picture the fire dancing up, up, and up and kissing the moon.

All of her friends around her, laughing, cheering, rejoicing. She remembered the distinct warmth of liqueur in her tummy, rushing to her cheeks. She could remember the way she felt she could soar to the highest star and prick it right out of the ink sky. The carefree feeling.

And then she saw him.

The jumping light framed his face, giving life to his sorrowful eyes. The glow made him look positively radiant, his brow and jaw looking as if they were carved from stone.

She recalled how he looked at her, with such a grim, despaired stare. How she wished she could smooth that brow with her thumb and kiss his sadness away at that moment.

Once again he used that voice, the passionate whisper, now plagued with sadness.

_'Can I talk to you?' Dream Gilbert asked._

Anne relived the look he had given her, full of desperation and love after he had proposed. Her heart gave a painful wrench in her chest.

_'Oh! My dear Gibert!'_ Anne cried to herself, _'Why do I have to be so daft!'_

If she'd had thought for just a moment, or chased after him, she wouldn't be in this situation.

Watching her beloved walk away from her.

Then she looked back at him. Really looked.

His tall slender figure was dressed in his best clothes a pair she'd never seen before. A pale grey suit and boots that looked just freshly shined. He oozed charm and intelligence as he walked through the field.

And then she remembered.

_Winnifred._

Anne could feel her heart jump into her throat once more, tears welling up in her pale blue eyes.

Her chin began to tremble as the feeling of hopelessness returned.

_'He's going to propose.'_

She found herself clutching at her face, her desperate fingers wiping away the heavy fat tears rolling down her freckled cheeks.

_'I'll finally get my tragical romance.'__ Anne thought grimly, not quite as enamored with idea as she once was._

Her heart was heavy and tired as she felt herself start to lose him.

With every step he took farther away from her, the less of him she could feel in her heart.

As he left her life, he took all the memories of him as well.

Anne felt every trace of him start to slip, to become unstable, and fly back to their owner.

And before she knew it, she was chasing them back to him, desperation clouding her senses.

She couldn't lose him.

Her feet had the mind to stop not but a few feet away from him, when the boy had turned to look at the approaching sound.

His expression went from suprise to uncertainty in the blink of an eye.

Anne locked her eyes with him, and all the air whooshed out of her body.

She then just realized how she must've looked. Hair all windswept, far from the neat and tidy braids she had set it in this morning, face red and puffy. Her lovely green dress stained with mud.

Anne felt ashamed and looked down at her shoes.

And then she heard him speak.

_"Anne?"_

She heard his footsteps crunch in the leaves as he made his way closer and she lifted her head to look at him.

His brow was furrowed, concern ebbing at his eyes as he searched her's for an answer.

Well, she decided she would give him one.

"I- I didn't know what to say." Anne started, her voice quivering with emotion. "And I suppose I still don't. But-"

She stopped to swallow the block in her throat.

"-I, I don't think that I can live without you Gilbert."

She watched as his eyebrows lifted and his lips parted.

"So, if there's a chance, even the slightest, that you would still consider what you proposed last night, then, I will take it gladly."

Her voice became nothing short of a whisper when she uttered those words, but from his heavy stare, she knew he heard her.

He was silent for what seemed like an eternity, searching her eyes for any trace of mischief. He found none.

And so, without a second thought, Gilbert Blythe took his dear beloved's face into his hands and kissed her, with all of the passion he could muster.

When they had parted, Gilbert set his forehead against Anne's and whispered, not unlike the way he had before getting his head smacked with a slate:

_"Marry me then, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert."_

Anne whispered back,

"_Of course."_


End file.
